Juntos o separados
by Mephistofeles
Summary: Lauren y Andy sentían que se alejaban cada día más, eso les dolía. Cuando sus bisabuelos les ofrecen acabar con el dolor, solo empeora. One-shoot ambientado al final del episodio 1x13


**Lo que partió como una idea de 156 palabras para mostrar lo que pudo haber ocurrido (con mucha imaginación) entre la escapada de los subterráneos de la sede principal y la llegada de los otros a la nueva sede temporal, se extendió otras 5000+. Mucho conflicto entre los hermanos que se tambalea entre la resolución y lo inevitable.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia. Espero no haberme salido mucho de carácter o haber arruinado a los gemelos.**

 **4567890'¿'0987654321|1234567890'¿'09|87654321234567890'¿**

Después de que la sede de los subterráneos desapareciera, los hermanos recuerdan llegar con los otros antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Lauren y Andy abrieron los ojos para encontrarse en un cuarto oscuro, a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra pudieron ver más detalles del cuarto. Mirando alrededor vieron la puerta y un catre más allá, una pequeña mesa, todo bastante conocido, se miraron el uno al otro. Estaban en su cuarto en el sub, suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron.

Lauren se dejó caer "Fue solo un sueño"

Los hermanos respiraron más tranquilos, sueño o no, los había dejado agotados. Cada uno estaba pensando en su sueño. Andy se sentía bien, de todas las veces que Fenris había aparecido esto, aunque un sueño, se había sentido _bien_. Lauren pensaba lo mismo, pero lejos de alegrarse, le aterraba la idea de sentirse tan bien, pero había algo más... se sentían _completos_

"Esto es lo que las Frost decían"

Lauren se sentó de golpe al escuchar a su hermano "¿Hablaste con las Frost ? ¿sobre nosotros?"

Andy frunció el ceño ante la incredulidad de su hermana "No apropósito si es lo que crees"

"A propósito o no lo hiciste ¿por qué?"

"Porque nadie en esta familia quería hacerlo, además no es mi culpa que pueda leer mi mente, ella sabe lo que se siente ser distinto…"

Lauren se puso de pie rápido "¿Ella? ¿Una de las hermanas pesadilla? Te está manipulando Andy, lo sabes"

Andy apretó los puños "Manipulación o no, al menos ella… y no sé cual para que te quites la duda, ella me escucha y aprecia mis poderes, ella junto al resto del club Hellfire."

Lauren comenzó a pasearse inquieta "¿Escuchas lo que dices?... Andy el club Hellfire es el mismo que atacó a todas esas personas inocentes en Trask…"

"No parecían tan inocentes cuando mataron a Sonya"

La chica se detuvo en seco. Andy se colocó de pie "Además de que es el mismo lugar que acogió a nuestros bisabuelos"

"Bisabuelos terroristas"

"Fenris, al igual que nosotros"

Lauren volteó con lágrimas en los ojos "No somos iguales. Nosotros no asesinamos a personas inocentes"

Andy la miró un momento "¿Entonces por qué no se siente así?"

"¿De qué hablas?" la joven estaba confusa, había algo en su hermano que se sentía equivocado

El chico bajó la mirada tratando de mantenerse en control "Dejamos que todos estos mutantes mueran a diario solo por tener un gen distinto, dejamos que todos los que conocemos se hagan daño y sean arrebatados de nosotros ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Los humanos nos odian y dejamos que lo hagan ¡mientras nosotros nos ocultamos como cobardes!"

La habitación temblaba junto a su hermano, mientras ella pensaba en lo que dijo. Se acercó lentamente "Andy, escucha. Las personas que están detrás de nosotros nos tienen miedo y a veces las personas hacen cosas estúpidas cuando tienen miedo ¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te escabullías en mi cuarto durante las tormentas? Parecías un pequeño cachorro asustado, pálido, temblando de pies a cabeza y mostrándome tus grandes ojos mientras decías que estabas ahí para protegerme…"

Andy respiró y mostró una pequeña sonrisa "Si, tu me decías que era un chico valiente, pero que no tenía que tener miedo, que solo era Tormenta en una misión con los X-men"

Lauren asintió y acarició lentamente los brazos de su hermano menor "Luego pasamos el resto de la noche conversando bajo las cobijas e ideando planes para ayudar a los X-men y así tranquilizar a Tormenta. ¿Ves? eramos un par de chicos estúpidos que creían que podían ayudar a unos súper héroes a terminar con sus problemas"

Andy la miró directo a los ojos "Pero ahora podemos"

Lauren sonrió "Si, ahora podemos. Sin embargo atacar a todos los que estén en nuestra contra no será de ayuda"

La mirada del chico se endureció "Y dejar que nos ataquen primero tampoco"

Lauren suspiró "Tienes que entender destruir a todos los que no sean de tu agrado no te hará mejor que los chicos de la escuela"

Andy se alejó bruscamente "¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Estuve en el extremo receptor de sus golpes por años, sé exactamente lo que se siente, pero ¿qué esperas que haga? Quedarme aquí y ver como los subterráneos son convertidos en **eso**!"

"No, claro que no, pero hay más formas de ayudar. Atacarlos a diestra y siniestra solo confirmará su idea de que somos monstruos"

El chico Strucker la miró con una sonrisa sin humor "Perdón, pero por si no lo has notado es lo que piensan de nosotros y si esperas invitarlos a comer una rica sopa enlatada para arreglar los problemas, déjame decirte que ya no quedan así que tendrán que conformarse con un plato de agua caliente y, si tenemos suerte, con un poco de rata a la fogata. Después de todo a los monstruos no se les permite ir a una tienda a conseguir comida"

Lauren entrecerró los ojos "Deja de decir tonterías, sabes a lo que me refiero"

Andy agitó una mano y giró hacia su catre, dandole la espalda "Lo sé, pero ya sabes las personas asustadas también dicen cosas estúpidas"

Frustración, era lo único que su hermano le hacía sentir últimamente. Casi extrañaba a su 'club de fans' como le gustaba decirles, al menos entonces su hermano no estaba cerca de las garras de esas telépatas del infierno. El nombre del dichoso club les quedaba como anillo al dedo. Mientras ella estaba alejandose cada vez más de su hermano, ellas lo convertían en su nueva arma. ¿Acaso no puede ver que lo están usando? Si los gemelos Von Strucker no hubieran estado en ese club no le darían un segundo vistazo.

Andy cerró los ojos fuertemente e hizo estallar la lámpara cercana "¡¿Podrías dejar de hablar?! ¡Santo mutante ya recuerdo por qué quise salir de este cuarto en primer lugar!"

Lauren lo miró extrañada "No he dicho nada, Andy"

Andy abrió los ojos sorprendido y giró lentamente "¿Q-qué dices? T-te escuché"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "Te lo prometo. No he dicho una palabra"

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Y lo notaron, el silencio ¿como un lugar tan abarrotado como el subterráneo estaba tan silencioso? Ambos miraron alrededor, las mismas camas, muebles, piso, puerta incluso la lámpara que acababa de estallar, estaba ahora intacta. Andy comenzó a entrar en pánico "¿Acaso estamos muertos?"

Lauren no podía responder a eso, albergaba la misma duda. Miró más allá de la puerta, pero había completa oscuridad. No había nadie con quién hablar, pero su hermanito estaba entrando en pánico. No importa lo extraño que se esté comportando en los últimos días no podía soportar ver a su hermano en ese estado, no otra vez. Así que dió un paso adelante firme y cuadró los hombros "No, Andy, no estamos muertos" se mordió el labio inferior "Al menos eso espero"

Andy intentó enfocar a su hermana, pero no podía. Todas las voces de sus compañeros, maestros, incluso esa vocecilla que no había escuchado en semanas estaba ahí. Estaban muertos, tenían que estarlo, no había más explicación que esa. Todos se estaban burlando de él, de lo débil que era, de lo inútil que era, tan inútil que no podía proteger a nadie, ni siquiera con poderes… "No puede estar pasando…"

Lauren vió a su hermano desmoronarse en el piso y se arrodillo a su lado sin pensarlo "Andy mírame... Andy…¡Andy!"

Andy escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre, no era una voz que haya escuchado antes, porque esta no tenía malicia en ella. Era distante, pero insistente. Como desearía que su hermana estuviera con él, ella siempre sabía que hacer y qué decir. Su hermana era todo lo que él no era. Él era un desastre ambulante, destruyendo todo lo que toca, incluso antes de sus poderes y, sin embargo, demasiado débil para ayudar a su familia. Su hermana en cambio era alguien en quien confiar, siempre reparando sus errores y defendiendolo cuando tiene oportunidad. Todo era su culpa, ellos estaban muertos por su culpa, subterráneos, su abuelo, su hermana o mierda ¿Qué hizo? Dejó morir a su hermana y ahora la escuchaba en su cabeza también, pronto se uniría al resto y comenzaría a decir lo inútil y patético que era… y se lo merecía, si no pudo salvarla a ella definitivamente era peor que Campbell.

Lauren estaba reteniendo las lágrimas mientras lo veía encerrarse en si mismo una vez más. Sus pensamientos eran como un zumbido, pero podía sentirlo, el pánico el autodesprecio. Eran tan fuertes que no pudo soportarlo más. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó hablando en voz baja "Lo lamento"

¡Bam!

Andy parpadeó confundido. Se sentía como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla. Sus músculos tensos y su rostro. Movió un poco la mandíbula e hizo una mueca. Vió los ojos de su hermana frente a él y se apartó rápido, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando notó sus lágrimas. Primero la mató y ahora la hizo llorar ¿en serio? ¿qué estaba mal con él? Esa cachetada fue bien merecida.

Lauren se quedó en el piso esperando a que su hermano regresara de dónde sea que haya estado. Cuando lo vió acercarse como si hubiera una tormenta fuera suspiró e intentó hablar sin quebrar su voz "¿Es-estás bien?"

Andy asintió "S-si, y supongo que por el golpe que me diste, tú también"

Lauren dió una pequeña risa acuosa "Si, gracias"

Andy se colocó de puntillas frente a ella, pero no la tocó. No podía. Se aclaró la garganta "Si… si no estamos muertos, como dices ¿dónde estamos?"

Lauren dejó caer la cabeza derrotada "No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que lo averiguaremos"

Andy recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en este lugar "Crees… crees que nosotros…" respiró profundo "¿Crees que regresamos a Trask?"

Lauren latigó la cabeza en su dirección "¿Trask? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Andy apretó y soltó los puños "Es solo que tuve este sueño antes de despertar... "

Lauren lo miró solemne "Fenris" el chico asintió "También lo tuve… pero ¿y si no fue un sueño?"

"Bravo, lo notaron"

Los hermanos saltaron ante la nueva voz, miraron alrededor frenéticos buscando la fuente de esta nueva voz. Repentinamente el pasillo fuera de la puerta se iluminó y podía verse a dos personas cruzar el umbral de la puerta, desde lo que parecía ser una casa antigua.

Los dos adultos aparecieron frente a ellos luciendo ropa y peinados anticuados, con cabello rubio y muy similares entre sí. El reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de los menores. Eran los gemelos Von Strucker, sus antepasados, el Fenris original y ciertamente sus sonrisas eran más aterradoras de lo que su fotografía podía dejar ver.

Los dos pares de hermanos se estudiaron atentamente. Andrea se cruzó de brazos "Después de todo este tiempo ¿ustedes heredaron nuestros magníficos poderes? Qué pérdida"

Andy frunció el ceño "Al menos seguimos vivos… creo"

Andreas miró al muchacho "Hay que dejar los juegos. Si estamos aquí es porque finalmente decidieron tomarse a Fenris en serio"

"Así es. No puedo creer que les llevara tanto tiempo" Andrea les mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia "¿No se sintió genial?"

"Se sintió correcto" Al oir eso, Lauren miró el costado de la cara de su hermano, quien la miró por el rabillo del ojo, antes de apartar la mirada avergonzada. No podía negar la verdad, pero nada la obliga a admitir algo que le hace un nudo en el estómago. Andy tensó su mandíbula al ver la respuesta de su hermana, pero ahora no era momento de discutir con ella. Se colocó de pie lentamente sin mirarla.

Los gemelos vieron esta interacción intrigados, no era lo que esperaban, después de todo ellos siempre estuvieron tan en sincronía que la revelación de sus poderes combinados, la revelación de Fenris, solo les afirmó lo que ya sabían. Debían estar juntos, sin importar qué. Al parecer sus bisnietos no pensaron lo mismo y eso podría ser un problema. Andreas bufó molesto, por su puesto que su hijo haría mal el único trabajo que le dejó.

Andrea sintió la molestia de su gemelo y se enfocó en los niños frente a ellos "Exacto muchacho ¿qué dices chica? No puedes negar los hechos"  
Lauren la miró desafiante "No, no puedo. Es por eso que me niego a darle la razón a un par de terroristas"

Andreas alzó una ceja "¿Entonces por qué tu hermano lo hace?"

Los jóvenes Strucker se negaron a mirarse. Andy se giró para ver a los gemelos y evitar a su hermana "Porque estoy harto dejar que me pasen a llevar"

Andrea sonrió complacida "¿Es así?" Lo observó de pies a cabeza "¿Un chico tan debilucho como tú cree que puede detener a los malos? Eso es gracioso, sin embargo si hablamos de Fenris eso es otra cosa"

Andreas asintió de acuerdo "Andrea está en lo correcto. Tu muchacho, no durarías un minuto en el mundo real, no sin tu hermana, pero parece que ella no piensa apoyarte"

Lauren los miró enfadada "¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Es mi hermano haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo!"

Andy podía sentir una indignación y una fe que no eran suyas, solo podían ser de Lauren. Este cuarto era un lugar extraño, sus bisabuelos eran extraños, pero sentir la presencia de su hermana en su propio ser no lo era, de hecho en este lugar era tan… _natural_ , que hasta ahora no se había percatado de ese set de sentimientos extra que portaba consigo. Aunque si él podía, entonces ella también y eso lo ponía incómodo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a guardarse las cosas. Ahora que parecía ser un libro abierto para la única persona que podría entenderlo mejor que nadie, eso le daba una confianza que no tenía y se sentía como una maldito mosquito, pero por ahora eso funcionaría… Hasta que su _querida_ bisabuela abrió la boca

"Sabemos que lo vas a proteger, obviamente lo necesita, pero si ni siquiera puedes aceptar tu destino, entonces no lo apoyas realmente"

Lauren estaba harta de estas personas que decían estar relacionadas con ella y su hermano y ¿cómo en el mundo Andy podía admirarlos tanto? se colocó de pie enfadada "Mi destino no es ser una asesina como ustedes, ni una terrorista y el de Andy tampoco. Así que si van a continuar intentar convencerme de lo contrario pierden su tiempo"

Andrea la miró divertida "Estamos muertos, el tiempo nos sobra"

"Además no es necesario convencerte de nada, después de todo el muchacho es todo lo que necesitamos"

"¿Qué?" Los hermanos se miraron confusos

Andreas dio un paso al frente "Así es. El chico es débil, pero con nuestra ayuda podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como Fenris, como nosotros, solo debes dejarnos guiarte"

Lauren comenzó a inquietarse, Andy estaba considerando la idea y eso no le gustaba para nada "No, Andy no irá a ningún lado. Él no será como ustedes"

Andy la enfrentó de inmediato "No necesito que hables por mí, ¿qué sucede si quiero ser como ellos?"

Lo miró sorprendida "¿Un terrorista? ¿Quieres asesinar gente inocente? Tú no eres así"

"¡Basta! ¡No finjas que te importo y no finjas que me conoces!"

La sacudida del cuarto trajo una sonrisa a los gemelos

Desprevenida del arrebato de su hermano, la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó "¡No estoy fingiendo y lo sabes!"

Andy lo sabía, podía sentirlo, pero todas esas voces tenían razón y Lauren no hacía más que recordarselo cada vez que lo trataba como a un niño "¡Entonces deja de tratarme como a un niño! ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!"

Lauren se paró frustrada "¡Si quieres que deje de tratarte como a un niño deja de actuar como uno! El Andy maduro que pretendes ser no se acerca a aquel que me impidió acabar con todos los inocentes en Trask"

"En ese entonces era estúpido y cobarde. Si no te hubiera detenido nada de esto estaría pasando. Campbell estaría muerto junto con toda su investigación"

"Si, también lo serían Sonya, Clarice y todo el resto en el edificio"

Andy bufó "No sería una gran perdida, al menos seríamos libres"

Lauren le golpeo el pecho desesperada "Escucha lo que dices, estas sonando como ellos"

"No es tan malo como crees. Nuestros bisabuelos pudieron ser terroristas, pero al menos intentaron salvar a los mutantes, a nosotros, a papá, al abuelo. Al igual que el Club Hellfire lo intenta ahora"

"Eso es mentira, son solo ideas que las Frost te estan metiendo en la cabeza y las estas dejando"

"Esas ideas no sacaron del bosque y lejos de servicios centinelas"

Lauren se detuvo y dio un paso atrás "Preferiría estar con ellos si escapar significa perderte de este modo"

La risa de la mujer resonó en el cuarto "¿Las Frost siguen con vida? Vaya veo que han hecho un gran trabajo"

Los hermanos estaban en un revoltijo de emociones, ya no podían discernir entre ambos. Andy miró la decisión en el rostro de su hermana y supo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Lauren vió un pequeño conflicto dentro de los ojos de su hermano y le dió un gramo de esperanza de traerlo de regreso, si tan solo no fuera tan terco.

Andreas decidió que ya tenía suficiente "¡Muchacho! ¿Aceptas nuestra ayuda o no?"

Andy volteó el rostro para ver a su antepasado "¿Qué tipo de ayuda?"

"Te guiaremos chico y serás más fuerte de lo que podrías imaginar"

Lauren no podía rendirse, no aún "No los escuches, es una trampa"

Andy gruñó si fuera más fuerte podría protegerlos, pero su hermana tenía razón, ya había sufrido suficientes bromas pesadas en su vida y giró el resto de su cuerpo "¿Cómo sé que no intentan engañarme?"

Andrea lo miró fijamente "Pruebanos. Pregunta lo que quieras saber"

¿Preguntar? ¿Qué se supone que preguntaría? ¿Cómo eso sería prueba suficiente? ¡Agh! Podía sentir la ansiedad de Lauren tras suyo, era abrumadora, no podía concentrarse, y este lugar extraño lo ponía inquieto "¿D-dónde estamos? Hace rato dijeron que lo notamos, pero ¿qué notamos?"

Andreas colocó las manos tras su espalda "Este lugar es un pequeño rincón creado por su propia conciencia, o en otras palabras, es el hogar de Fenris"

Andrea rodeó el brazo de su hermano antes de hablar "Este es un lugar que descubrimos la primera vez que nos conectamos por completo como Fenris. Es el lugar físico de nuestra conexión, claro que no pueden llegar o irse solos, deben ser ambos, después de todo como mi hermano dijo, es el hogar de Fenris"

Andreas asintió "Así es. De seguro ya notaron que pueden sentir las emociones del otro, incluso pensamientos si son bien proyectados, eso es porque en este lugar dejan de ser dos personas diferentes, es parecido a la mente colmena de las Frost, pero solo puede ser aquí y ellas no pueden acceder a este lugar. Con el tiempo aprenderán a controlarlo"

Los hermanos más jóvenes se estremecieron al recordar de lo que son capaces las Frost y su mente colmena. Aún tenían pesadillas sobre toda su experiencia en Trask.

Andrea, pensando que el estremecimiento era una señal de reconocimiento del alcance de su poder, sonrió más amplio "Esto, Andy, es lo que te estamos ofreciendo"

Los chicos pensaron en esto. Era tentador tener un lugar seguro, pero ¿era realmente seguro? Andy estaba maravillado por lo que podían lograr sin entrenamiento, solo unas semanas con los gemelos y serían imparables. ¿Cuántas vidas mutantes se salvarán con Fenris? Al fin dejaría de ser un inútil… Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus nuevos amigos, a sus padres, a su hermana. Si tan solo ella pudiera ver que lo que hace, lo que quiere, lo quiere por ellos, por ella, el único pilar que realmente ha podido mantenerse en pie después del desastre que es.

Lauren sabía que este podría ser su mejor arma para acabar con esta guerra, con el club Hellfire, pero ¿a qué costo? Si pudieran controlar realmente… esto. Serían imparables, ayudarían a los subterráneos, podrían mostrarle al mundo que sus poderes no son distintos a aprender una materia en la escuela. Requiere de compromiso y práctica, mucha práctica. Que cada uno decide que hacer con este conocimiento, después de todo quienes crearon la bomba atómica no lo hicieron con el propósito de dañar a nadie, ellos tampoco. Solo quieren ser aceptados como son. Personas un tanto especiales. Pero no podía hacer esto sola

 _Te necesito_

Escuchar este pensamiento fue abrumador para ambos. Las mismas palabras, la misma necesidad, el mismo objetivo, pero con caminos tan distintos.

Andy sacudió la cabeza "¿Qué proponen?"

Lauren estaba impresionada ¿Su hermanito estaba dispuesto a escucharlos?

Los gemelos se percataron de la renuencia de la chica y se miraron entre sí. No tenían otra opción, la chica era testaruda y un peligro si lograba alcanzar al chico antes que ellos. Asintieron. Ya sabían qué hacer, solo debían jugar bien sus cartas. Estos chicos aprenderían que debieron conectarse cuando pudieron.

Andreas se aclaró la garganta "Te proponemos que seas Fenris"

Andy estaba impactado "¿Yo? ¿Ser Fenris? ¿Es posible?"

Andrea lo miró inocente "Durante nuestra estadía en este lugar, bueno el nuestro" apuntó a la casa al otro lado de la puerta "Descubrimos que podríamos traspasar, en caso de ser necesario, nuestros poderes al otro"

Lauren abrió los ojos "Están hablando de suprimir mi gen X ¿Por qué los dejaría hacer eso?"

Los gemelos colocaron una sonrisa malévola "No necesitamos tu permiso"

Sin previo aviso Andrea mandó una ola de destrucción hacia Lauren, la chica afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo y creó un escudo frente a ella, sin embargo la energía de la mujer era mayor que su hermano y salió disparada hacia la pared.

Andreas creó su propio escudo para evitar la onda de choque y vió al chico caer sorprendido junto a su hermana, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien se colocó frente a ella enojado. El cuarto se tambaleó bajo sus pies. Su gemela jamás perdió el control de esta manera, era tan bruto, con tanto potencial, que no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa "Mírate muchacho, ya comienzas a sentir los efectos"

Andrea los logró estabilizar sujetándose al marco de la puerta "Solo espera a que terminemos con ella y serás el mutante más poderoso que exista"

Andy se mantuvo firme a pesar del mini terremoto que causaba "¡No! ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!"

Andrea se enfadó al escuchar esa respuesta "¡No sé de qué te preocupas, una vez que nos deshagamos de ella, tendrás sus poderes y nadie fuera de este lugar podrá recordarla!"

"¡Yo lo haré! ¡Es mi hermana y no dejaré que le hagan daño, no otra vez!"

Lauren estaba algo adolorida por el golpe, pero la ferocidad que eran los sentimientos de su hermano le daban energía y la sofocaban. A veces olvida lo intenso que su hermano sentía las cosas. Se puso de pie lentamente con ayuda de la pared mientras lo escuchaba defenderla. Tal vez si había una esperanza. Su hermano la protegía de sus héroes y se negaba a obtener el poder que le ofrecían, si eso significaba su seguridad. Notó el movimiento de Andrea y actuó sin pensar. Tomó la mano de Andy e hizo el escudo más resistente que pudo. Resistió lo suficiente para detener el golpe.

Andy sintió a su hermana. Podía sentirse completo una vez más y le extasio y amargó a la vez. Odiaba saber que no podía protegerla sin su ayuda. Vió la onda de energía dispersarse contra el escudo de Andreas y aprovechó el momento en que ambos se tambalean por el movimiento del terreno. Estiró su mano libre mandando la energía necesaria para derribarlos por la puerta y ver su 'Hogar' ser reemplazado por la oscuridad nuevamente.

Los hermanos respiraban agitados por lo ocurrido. Lauren sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse ante lo ocurrido, su hermano se había negado al poder absoluto, por ella "Gracias"

"A ti" Andy recordó el golpe contra la pared y la miró preocupado "¿Estas bien?"

Asintiendo la chica se soltó de la pared ahora que su hermano estaba más tranquilo "Si"

Cuando lo vió suspirar le dedicó una mirada tímida "Lamento que tus héroes te hayan defraudado"

Andy la miró confuso "Ellos no son mis héroes"

"Pero dijiste que…"

"Que estoy orgulloso de ser un Von Strucker, no que fueran mis héroes"

Lauren se desinfló ante sus palabras, seguía apegandose a ese aparente orgullo de estar relacionado con unos terroristas que intentaron asesinarla. Andy sintió más fuerte que antes a su hermana y suspiró "Lauren debes comprenderme, no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo negar estar relacionado con ellos, tu tampoco. Ni puedo negar que lo que hicieron no fue del todo correcto. Pero negar quien soy jamás ha sido algo bueno tampoco y es lo que soy, no cambiaré porque a algunas personas les incomode saberlo"

"No te pido que cambies. Pero pensar en todo el daño que hicieron, que hemos hecho, por culpa de Fenris me provoca náuseas. Perdoname, pero jamás podré sentirme orgullosa por llevar todas estas muertes en mi espalda"

Andy asintió lentamente "Y perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que les pase nada y mucho menos si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. No importa el costo, no puedo permitirme llevar sus muertes en mi espalda"

Se quedaron en silencio. El cuarto de repente no se sintió tan bien como cuando despertaron. El calor de la mano del otro era demasiado en las propias. El momento de encontrar su propio camino se acercaba y no sabían si podrían soportarlo, pero en lo único que estaban de acuerdo era en que no dejarían de intentarlo. La única verdad que dijeron sus bisabuelos era que esto se sentía correcto, pero también sentían como algo los seguía empujando en direcciones opuestas.

Lauren se limpió el rostro con su mano libre, al igual que su hermano y no pudo resistir la pequeña risa que escapó de su boca al notar la ironía de lo tan distintamente similares que eran "Dijeron que este lugar lo crearon al conectarse y que no podían llegar o irse solos" respiró profundo para estabilizar su voz "Tal vez si lo intentamos podamos regresar"

Andy asintió y miró sus manos conectadas "¿Y qué? ¿Sólo debemos pensar en algo especial como el cambio del espacio a nuestro alrededor o algo por el estilo?"

Lauren lo pensó un momento "Eso ¿o podríamos tratar con la puerta?"

Los chicos reprimieron su sonrisa y caminaron a la puerta. Eran una sola mente en este momento, tal vez fue por el cuarto o porque estaban de las manos en él, pero lo que era seguro que ahora no necesitaban hablar. Los Von Strucker entraron por la puerta y desaparecieron por ahí. No podían cruzar solos, pero juntos no estaban solos, aunque pensaran lo contrario. Preparados para lo que podría pasar, cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y todo fue negro una vez más.

Esta vez, cuando abrieron los ojos no reconocieron su entorno. Era más oscuro de lo acostumbrado y ¿se estaban moviendo? Parpadeando y separándose al notar su cercanía, intentaron recordar lo ocurrido. Se miraron e hicieron una mueca cuando todo regresó a ellos. Servicios sentinela, la redada, ganar tiempo para los subterráneos que huían por un agujero en la caja fuerte, el cuarto, los Von Strucker, su decisión, todo. Apartaron la mirada del otro, incómodos. Estaban en una vieja camioneta, sentados en la parte trasera y se sentían a millas de distancia.

El movimiento alertó a sus padres que se encontraban enfrascados en una profunda conversación minutos antes y fueron recibidos por incómodos abrazos dada la posición.

Caitlin rió contenta "Me alegra tanto que estén bien niños"

Reed abrazo de lado a su esposa para evitar que los aplastara con sus mimos incesantes "Estábamos preocupados. Cuando el edificio desapareció luego de esa luz brillante y ustedes llegaron con nosotros justo antes de desmayarse, nos preocuparon"

Lauren les dió el intento de una sonrisa "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera?"

Caitlin acarició el cabello de su hija "Solo una hora, pero cuando vimos lo que ocurrió pensamos que les había pasado algo en la explosión de esos sabuesos. Fue la más poderosa que hemos visto"

Lauren se movió el labio nerviosa y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su extrañamente tranquilo hermano. Andy reconoció su mirada y no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir al notar lo asustada que Lauren estaba de sus poderes después de todo lo ocurrido. Apartó la mirada y miró a sus padres "Eso no fueron los sabuesos, fuimos nosotros"

Sus padres, y todos los que escuchaban su conversación, se sorprendieron ¿Estos pequeños niños habían hecho eso? Reed recordó las palabras de su padre y comprendió a qué se refería cuando le pidió proteger al mundo de sus hijos, una sensación de pánico y miedo lo invadió "¿Por qué destruyeron todo el edificio?"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "No pudimos evitarlo, fue como la primera vez, solo que ahora dejamos que sucediera"

Andy asintió "Solo les mostramos a esos aficionados como era el verdadero poder combinado. Les presentamos a Fenris"

El nombre resonó en la camioneta y todos los que sabían del Fenris original se estremecieron. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

Los chicos sentían un pequeño vacío donde antes había estado la presencia del otro, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Las implicaciones de ese nombre los inquietaba, pero después de todo lo que se dijo no había nada que pudieran hacer por el otro en estos momentos. Andy intentaba bloquear las voces en su cabeza, mientras se prometía conseguir una forma de ser más fuerte sin la ayuda de su hermana, no importa cuanto doliera hacerlo, no se dejaría intimidar otra vez. Quizás mucha gente lo esté intentando manipular en estos días, pero la decisión era suya y escogería lo que lo ayudara a proteger a los que le importan, a protegerla. Lauren se aferraba a la esperanza de que su hermano no estaba completamente perdido para apaciguar a su inquieta mente, que no dejaba de recordarle todas las muertes que había causado, en Trask y con Fenris. Tal vez si lograba traer de regreso a su hermano, de hacerlo entrar en razón, encontraría la paz que necesitaba urgentemente, que ambos necesitaban. Era el único que entendería lo que siente… Si tan solo hubiera una forma.

Caitlin miró a sus hijos, Lauren miraba el piso de la camioneta en conflicto y Andy miraba hacia el espacio con una mirada de acero, sin permitir que nadie supiera lo que pensaba. En ocasiones se miraban de reojo, pero no duraba más de unos segundos antes de que regresaran al mismo estado ensimismado. No podía llegar a imaginar lo que ocurrió dentro de ese edificio, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, solo esperaba estar equivocada, no soportaría perderlos, a ninguno de ellos.


End file.
